


很久以前的故事

by guxianzhi11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11
Summary: 19-20年写的？很早以前了
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 2





	很久以前的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 19-20年写的？  
> 很早以前了

“这么急啊狗崽崽。”  
王一博以一个亲吻作为回答，成功将肖战的嘴堵上。  
此时正是2020的除夕夜晚。窗外万家灯火，北京城的夜幕中绽放着绚丽的大丽花。室内温度适宜，两人刚刚从银幕中走出回到家，一身冷气都被温暖成了沁人的湿润。  
坚果在这新年的夜晚也很兴奋，主人一回到家，就急急的扑过去。王一博用一只大手将猫拎起，抚摸着灰色的软毛调笑，“平时见你也懒得动也不动，今天都这么热情。”  
肖战调高了空调温度，将大衣脱下扔到沙发左边，右边是王一博新买的乐高。“他可能是饿了吧，今早的猫粮喂了吗？”  
“喂过了。”王一博又抓了抓猫头叹了口气，“坚果啊坚果，你爸爸还是爱你多一点。”“废话，他是我儿子，你是吗？”  
肖战转身去拿冰箱里的猫粮，王一博总会塞在冰箱里。“我告诉你，见过这几天拉稀，你可别把你吃的火腿肠喂它。”“那明明是你的火腿肠。”“你还知道啊王一博，不知道我买的火腿肠都被谁吃了。”可能是在一起生活久了就会越来越像对方，不知道从什么时候开始，向来不吃零食的王一博也吃起了小零食。  
于是导致零食还得买两份…  
肖战转身经过那人，没好气的伸出长腿一踹，这一踹正好被王一博掌控进了怀里。也许是暖气不足，也许是空气太冷，肖战可以感觉到王一博的气息和耳边他吐出的温热。  
王一博没说几个字，还是如往常一样直接简洁。但当肖战迷迷糊糊的，在浴室与王一博赤身相拥时，才逐渐体会到一起洗澡的深层含义。似乎每次王一博都会用这一招，每当自己有一点退缩时，王一博就会奶着嗓子，“想和战哥合影。”  
“想听战哥唱歌。”  
“战哥我可以摸摸你吗？”极其温柔的话语，极其温柔的亲吻，再加上王一博单纯无辜的脸，哪个抵抗得了？于是每每便是擦枪走火的情况，如同现在王一博极具侵略性的吻，几乎要将肖战溺毙。  
修长的手指，顺着美好的腰线向上滑去，一手扣住肖战紧致的臀使两人的身体更加紧密贴合，一手绕着藏在一下子茱萸逗弄。肖战没料到而红了脸，微微扭动着身子，使得王一博可以将他的上衣全然撩起，露出因羞怯而染上淡粉的白皙的胸膛。两颗孤独娇嫩的花蕾含苞待放着，静静的等待他的采撷。  
“要我舔吗？战哥。”王一博停下手里的动作，望着肖战问道。  
被这么直白的提问吓倒，男人闹了个大红脸，面前的王一博双眼里闪烁着的渴望，他不是不知道，只是被他一次两次的糊弄过去，但这次的王一博好像有点不一样。  
很不一样，望着自己的眼神，仿佛要将自己灼伤。他表面那么淡定，其实内心紧张死了吧？  
其实就是个别扭的孩子，肖战笑了笑，俯身诱惑。“你来呀。”  
王一博没再犹豫，伸出温热的舌尖，流连于柔软与坚硬，红豆绯色，如肖战动情的脸。他含住其中一颗用舌尖描摹着轮廓，用微尖的后齿轻轻撕扯，舐咬，听着身下人隐忍的喘息，拂弄着他勃放的欲望。  
肖战不禁将胸膛挺起，难耐的将自己送入王一博口中，细长的脖子，后仰的角度展现出完美的弧线。王一博将萧战的喉结咬住，换了手，抚摸着胸口的花蕾。一方有了温柔的照顾，另一方自然要受冷落。欲望早已坚挺万分，摩擦着王一博的身子来纾解身心的燥热。  
王一博耐着性子将乱摸的手引到那处，引来那人的惊呼，手下的触感坚硬万分，眼前的画面更是如此具有冲击力，肖战挑眉，“王一博你真能忍。”  
“战哥帮我摸摸好不好？”  
同为男人，自然知道两人现在的情况。第一次不去想孰是孰非，复杂黑白。眼下唯一是，他现在只想做和王一博做，没有哪一刻如此疯狂而又强烈的想过。  
他主动扣上王一博白皙的脖子，“王一博我们做吧。”  
话音刚落，肖战一个天旋地转，自己已经从浴室被王一博抱到了床上。还没来得及想王一博是什么时候开始举铁的，那人便利索的把上衣脱下，露出锻炼适度的腹肌，俯下身来掏出了一支润滑剂。  
“不是，你什么时候买的。”肖战想起身看看他手中的物体。  
“早买了。”  
无奈急不可耐，王一博迅速将膏体挤在指尖，顺着肖战微微抬起的臀部内侧探去。固状的润滑像果冻一样，微凉而柔软，很快就在肖战的温度下化为春水。王一博用一根手指在涂抹开拓，又加了根手指，进入紧扣住他的内壁。  
如此的直入主题，肖战只觉得下方有些堵。奇异的感觉又新奇又羞怯，但更多的是刺激。  
“好涨 。”他喃喃道。与此同时，王一博又加到了3根手指，肖战越发扭动着臀部，“好胀好难受。”  
手指的触感逐渐变得温热而又滑腻，确定润滑达到效果后，王一博抽出了手指，眼神晦涩不明，俯下身来，低声道，“待会儿会更难受。”  
手指离开的花蕊吐露着芬芳，微微开启的缺口，突然被王一博填满。空间一下，被压缩到了极点，花瓣的褶皱所撑开展平。  
“王一博你快出去，我好难受。”  
“我还没开始呢，战哥。”  
“可是我好难受。”  
王一博亲亲身下人的头顶，不等爱人下一次的开口，给予他一个温暖的到访。肖战被王一博突如其来的一个顶送弄得措手不及。接着便是深深浅浅的动作，不断撞击着柔软的内壁。和外表不符的动作一下比一下凶猛，肖战口中渐渐泻出撩人的蜜语。于是那人更加发狠，直往着花心顶送，全力给予。  
“呃一博慢点啊哈 …呃…”口中溢出的呻吟被王一博尽数顶碎，肖战紧紧抓着那人的肩，身下的细长的双腿被折到一个奇特的角度，他只要一低下头，就可以看见自己吞吐着爱人的一进一出。  
“嗯慢点！”王一博怜爱地吻去身下人发红的眼尾，绯红更让男人显得艳丽易碎。“再多说一句我就更慢不下来了。”  
……  
——————————————  
王一博看着旁边合眼的人，牵起藏在被窝里的手亲了亲。天未完全亮，各家的烟火依旧绚烂绽放着。  
男人的脸是五光十色的美好，好像怎么看也看不够。王一博压低了声音，有点羞意地开了口。下一秒，他看见肖战皱了皱眉，一瞬间眼中绽开了烟火的光彩。  
几曾何时，他笑得如四月天里山风温柔澄澈，轻声回应着他的爱人，  
“我也爱你，王一博。”  
（2020除夕夜）


End file.
